


Double Jeopardy

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuchiki-taichou, my boyfriend and I think you're the hottest guy in Seiretei; do you want a threesome with us? How fast are you, Ichigo? Because we're gonna to have to run very fast to survive that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Jeopardy

**Double Jeopardy**

In all his years as Shinigami, and there were quite a few of them, lots of strange things had happened to Kuchiki Byakuya. He would say it was very difficult to surprise him, especially after the last war.

However, he would gladly admit to feel very surprised, if not quite bewildered, at the present time.

His second in command and his third seated officer were trying to seduce him. In a not-too-subtle way.

The fact that said fukutaichou and third seated officer were male and a couple, and had been together for close to a century, only added to the weirdness of the situation.

And most shocking of all was that it was working.

_Two weeks before_

_"Renji," Ichigo said when he was able to speak again, disentangling himself from his lover and flopping exhausted on top of the futon, "what's gotten into you today? You assaulted me the second we arrived home."_

_Renji looked up at him, his expression relaxed and satisfied and his body still glistening with sweat, "I didn't hear you complaining."_

_Ichigo frowned, "You will, I'm sure my arse will hurt like a bitch tomorrow," Renji's smile widened._

_"I was good, wasn't I?" he almost purred. Ichigo smacked him in the arm, too tired to muster anything but mild annoyance._

_"Yes, you git," he said, and then he glared at Renji half-heartedly, "but I still want to know what got you so hot and bothered. It wasn't me, I know that."_

_Renji blushed and averted his eyes, "Why do you say that?"_

_Ichigo wanted to hit him again, "Don't be an idiot Renji; we've been together for long enough to know each other. You were already horny when we met today. Now spill it."_

_Though he had a good idea of what it might be; and if he was right Renji and he were going to have a long conversation. One Renji was probably not expecting, if his mortified face was anything to go by._

_"Well, I don't think you're going to like it," he said finally. Ichigo rolled his eyes._

_"Let's see: today my lover saw something or someone who turned him on so much that when we got home he jumped me the minute we crossed the door, and then fucked me into the mattress like he hadn't done in a decade." He looked at Renji with a smirk, "Like you said, I'm not complaining. Spill."_

_Renji sat up, and looked at him seriously, "Well, don't say I didn't warn you when you get angry. I saw Kuchiki-taichou training today."_

_Ichigo's smirk grew, "So? We see Byakuya all the time." He had been right._

_"Not like today we don't; he wasn't in the training hall. I went to report back to his house, and he was at the back. He wasn't wearing the kenseiken or the scarf. And his training gear was gaping open; he was all covered in sweat and senbonzakura--"_

_Ichigo laughed, "Stop it, I get the idea."_

_Renji frowned, "You're not angry." It wasn't a question._

_"Well, Byakuya is gorgeous, and I've seen him without the bloody noodle things on his hair. A severe improvement." Ichigo looked at him and cocked up an eyebrow, "So we agree Byakuya is hot. Now, what do we do about it?"_

"It's not working," Ichigo kicked the door to their house closed and glared furiously at Renji as if he was the one to blame. In part, he was.

Renji glared back.

"I never said it would," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "this is your idea, why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you, it's just that--" he was frustrated, but he couldn't say that; it would tick Renji off, and with reason. It was very rude to say to your lover that your attempts to seduce another man were not working and you were feeling sexually frustrated. Especially since they had been having more sex in the past two weeks than in the last year.

It was just not what he had imagined when he explained his plan to Renji.

_"You want me to seduce Kuchiki-taichou? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Renji was staring at him as if he had grown another head, Ichigo noticed amused, "He will rip me to shreds, literally is he has Senbonzakura with him. And he always does."_

_Ichigo snorted, "As if; not you, you jerk. I don't want _you_ to seduce Byakuya. I want _us_ to do it."_

_"Oh yeah, because that is so much easier and likely to happen." It was Renji's turn to snort._

_"We won't know if we don't try," Ichigo said with more confidence that he actually felt. "Look, we both agree we would want to have it off with him, what do we have to lose? It's not cheating if both of us do it."_

_Renji sat up on the bed, his tattooed brows trying to crawl into his hairline, "I can see what's going to happen. Kuchiki-taichou, my boyfriend and I think you're the hottest guy in Seiretei, do you want a threesome with us?" he said in an awful high-pitched voice, "How fast are you, Ichigo? Because we're gonna to have to run very fast to survive that one."_

_"Funny," Ichigo said, trying hard not to let his amusement show, "I didn't take you for a coward."_

They were at it again.

Byakuya frowned and went back to his paperwork ignoring the grunts and howls coming from the training hall. He knew he should have taken the work home and finished it there, as he had been doing for the past days. He was beginning to get annoyed with them: he didn't know what their game was but he was tired of hints, innuendos and suggestive looks. If they wanted something from him, they better come out and tell him directly so he could reject them.

Because he was going to reject them, there was no doubt about it.

He had been tempted, right at the beginning, by the idea of them together, of them wanting him. But he knew it wasn't going to work, whatever it was they wanted from him. It never did. And he didn't intend to come between his two best officers and risk their relationship and their place in the 6th Division. Not for something as stupid as sexual gratification and curiosity.

"Harder Renji, I can't even feel it!" Ichigo's voice carried all over the Taisha, the few members of the Division still around bursting out in laughter.

That was it, he had had enough.

Pushing back his chair Byakuya stood up, his features settling in a scowl. If they wanted to train or fight, that was well and good. But for _that_, they had their own quarters and Byakuya was going to let them know in no uncertain terms.

He wrenched open the door of the training hall expecting to catch them in an embarrassing position and shame then into leaving the Taisha for day, and luckily their game as well.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

They weren't naked and doing it on the floor. Ichigo was couched in a corner, his training gear ripped and gaping open in the front, his chest glistening with sweat while he blocked attack after fierce attack with just the shikai of his zanpakutou. He was holding his ground well against Renji, though the strain was clear in the way his brows were furrowed and all his muscles were tensed.

Renji was standing at a short distance in full Bankai mode, Hihio Zabimaru attacking relentlessly.

"Harder Renji, I'm not going to break!" Ichigo said standing up again after another attack.

The skeleton serpent unfolded, attacking viciously while Ichigo held his ground, just blocking it. His swordsmanship was getting better, even with that ridiculously huge sword of his. Byakuya could see clearly now what they were doing.

"I've had you on your knees for the past ten minutes, Ichigo," Renji said, his sword retreating to give his partner a chance to answer. "Are you ready to change now?"

"Yeah, let's change now," he said taking a deep breath, "Bankai."

Renji's bankai disappeared and he took on a defensive stance. Ichigo attacked. It was almost impossible to see his movement, Tensa Zangetsu a blur in his hand. Renji closed his eyes focusing all his attention in following his moves. That was a good idea, Byakuya realized, concentrate on his reiatsu instead of trying to see him coming. Renji was doing well, not one hit landed on him.

"Faster Ichigo, or is that all you've got?" he taunted.

The blows rained even faster, but still Renji was able to block him. Byakuya was hypnotised, he had seen them fighting and training countless times but never like this, never with the rapport and trust that came through real partnership. He had been right; coming between them was not an option.

"Faster!"

"No, this is good enough" Ichigo said through gritted teeth, never slowing down or stopping his attack.

"Yes, more. Call forth your mask!" Renji was drunk on adrenaline, Byakuya realized, or he wouldn't have made such a request. Everyone knew how Ichigo felt about his hollow.

Ichigo stopped cold, "This is enough for today," he said coldly and moved to the door. "Byakuya?" he said seeing him at the door for the first time.

Renji snapped his eyes open and looked at him, "Taichou?"

He had to say something, "I would really appreciate it if you were a bit quieter in your training sessions," he said with all the coldness he could muster, "The Taisha is not a playground and some people is trying to work. If you can't keep it down, you will have to look for another place to train," he turned on his heel and left without waiting for their answer.

"Fuck, I told you it was a bad idea," he heard Renji say before the door to his office closed.

He picked up the report he had left and started checking it trying to ignore a part of his body he thought useless demanding his attention.

Half an hour later he left the Taisha; the unfinished report still on his desk.

_"So, let's hear you amazing plan, then."_

_Ichigo knew he won the moment those words grudgingly left Renji's lips. It didn't matter what kind of odds they were up against, and in this case they were quite high, Renji would never stand being called a coward._

_He was so predictable._

_Ichigo explained his idea._

In spite of how grating was to admit it, Ichigo knew it was time to give up. Nothing they did seemed to get the expected response from their Taichou. Renji had been right; so far the only thing they had accomplished was to annoy Byakuya, as was obvious during the last training session.

And he had been so sure Byakuya would be interested! He had seen the way he looked at them when he was sure no one was looking back.

"I don't know what you're doing to my brother," Rukia greeted them from their own living room as soon as they crossed the door, her small frame draped on the couch while she read the latest number of the Shinigami Women's Association Magazine. "But if you value your lives and positions you should stop now. I haven't seen him so upset since the time he found me sleeping with Rangiku."

Renji and Ichigo exchanged a look.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

Rukia closed the magazine and stared at them for a minute, considering. "You think I'm stupid? You are doing something and I want to know what." She pointed an accusing finger at them; her pretty face set in a stubborn expression they both knew meant she wasn't going to let it go.

Renji plopped down on the floor glaring at Ichigo. "See, I told you it was a bad idea."

Ichigo ignored him and went straight to the couch, pushing Rukia's feet off and eliciting a spluttering protest from her, and sat down.

"We haven't done anything to your precious brother," he said sourly. "He won't let us. We've tried everything to catch his attention, and he still ignores us."

Rukia looked from one to the other confused and then realization dawned. "Oh no, this is too good!" she laughed, doubling over and letting the forgotten magazine fall from her hands. "Are you seriously trying to seduce my brother?" she was off in a gale of laugher.

Renji glared murderously at Ichigo, his cheeks flushed. Ichigo glared back.

"Y-You--are--" Rukia was stuttering and gasping for breath, her entire body convulsing with unrestrained laughter. "Oh God, you guys are morons!" She was off again.

Her laughter filled the room for what it felt like and eternity, Ichigo feeling more and more mortified by the minute. There was no way they were going to live it down, not now Rukia knew.

"It's not working, ok?" Ichigo snapped. "We've dropped hints and tried to find excuses to run into him, and even to get him alone--but nothing works. Not with that tight-ass brother of yours. Happy now?"

Finally she composed herself, gulping down some fresh air and stilling her shaking body. Grinning widely Rukia turned to Ichigo. "So you guys fancy my brother? Have you tried telling him that?"

Ichigo did actually consider going inside in full Bankai mode, remembering Renji's words that first time they discussed this. He really wasn't fast enough to avoid Byakuya's wrath otherwise. He looked at his lover for reassurance, but Renji's expression didn't give him any.

They were screwed.

And still, they were going to do it. Cowardice was not an option.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" he called opening the door to Byakuya's office.

Byakuya was sitting at his desk, a pile of paperwork and a steaming mug of tea on it. He was examining a file and his face told Ichigo he was glad for the interruption until he saw who was calling.

"Kurosaki, Abarai," he greeted, his brows furrowing immediately.

"Taichou, there is something we need to discuss with you," Ichigo said before he lost his courage.

It had looked like a good idea when Rukia told them, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

_If you want something from my brother you need to tell him directly. In all the years you guys have been working under him have you yet not realized this? Subtle--or not so subtle in your case--hints aren't going to work with him."_

And she had been right; Ichigo had realized the moment the words left her lips. They weren't suited for subtlety. Only he wasn't sure anymore they were suited for straightforward either.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked without much interest.

"It's personal." That seemed to catch his attention, the frown deepened. "If we could go some--"

"It's not necessary," Byakuya interrupted him. "Whatever it is you want to discuss with me can be said in the Taisha."

"Not really, Taichou." Renji spoke for the first time, his voice sounding as firm as usual, Ichigo was glad to hear.

"If it can't be said here openly, then I'm not interested in hearing it. You can leave."

It was as cold a dismissal as they usually got, but Ichigo wasn't going to give up that easily.

"All right, Byakuya," he said knowing the use of his first name would annoy him. He wanted to make a point of not talking to his superior, which was the reason they wanted to go somewhere else, but if Byakuya didn't want to, then Ichigo was going to say it right there.

"Kurosaki." A warning.

"We want you, Byakuya," he said bluntly, the spluttering noises coming from his side telling him he had managed to shock at least someone in the room.

"I'm not interested." It hadn't been Byakuya, obviously. "If that's all, you can leave now."

"No, I'm not leaving," Ichigo insisted stubbornly. "Hear us out. I know you _are_ interested, I've seen you looking at us."

Byakuya glared at them. "I am not interested, Kurosaki."

Renji took a step forward to Ichigo's astonishment, getting closer to their Taichou. "Yes you are, Tai-Byakuya," he corrected himself in the last second. "And so are we, this is not something we haven't discussed between us."

Byakuya stood up, slamming the file on the table. "You are delusional. I won't endanger my position and my division for a passing fancy. It would be improper. And now, leave."

Ichigo was going to protest, to explain things like he intended to do since the beginning, but he was unable to speak. Renji, all his doubts apparently forgotten, was stalking toward Byakuya, his face determined. In a swift movement, too quick for any of them to prevent, he had grabbed their Taichou's haori and pulled him forward, slamming their mouths together.

Ichigo watched, his mouth agape, as Byakuya put his hands on Renji's shoulders, intending to push him away. Renji held on, kissing him in a way Ichigo knew from experience was guaranteed to melt even the frigid bastard.

He was right. After a few moments resistance, Byakuya gave up, and the sounds coming from them told Ichigo they were both enjoying it very much. He should have felt jealous, but the only thing on his mind was how arousing the sight of his lover devouring Byakuya's mouth was.

"This is not a passing fancy," Renji said firmly breaking the kiss.

Byakuya blinked slowly, as if waking up from a dream and stared at them intently. Something shifted in his eyes; Ichigo could see the exact moment he made up his mind.

"We'll continue this conversation in my rooms."

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that as strong as his beliefs were in the face of words, they were weak in the face of actions.

Byakuya had been ready to spur their advance, pull rank and stop any kind of argument from them. Until Renji kissed him. It was impossible to think about property or the division or anything except Renji's lips pressed against his and how skilled that tongue was when not trying to form complex thoughts.

The biggest surprise had been Kurosaki, however. He had expected some reaction from the hot-headed guy, some other reaction than the way his eyes darkened and his mouth fell open staring at them, desire clearly written on his face.

That had been the final straw. It was clear this wasn't going to destroy their relationship so Byakuya didn't see a reason to restrain himself any longer.

They wanted him.

And they were going to get their wish.

"Go take a shower and join me in my rooms," he said as soon as they were in his house.

With a shared look and a nod, Renji and Ichigo left to follow his instructions.

Ichigo was feeling more nervous than he cared to admit when they finally arrived at Byakuya's room. There had been a moment in the shower--when Renji had insisted in joining him so they could finish sooner and then proved to be unable to keep his hands to himself--Ichigo had reconsidered the whole thing.

What they had was good. More than good, it was the best thing that had ever happened to them and he wasn't so sure anymore bringing Byakuya in could improve it.

What if he fell for Byakuya? What if Renji fell for him? He had always admired and desired him; the step from there to love was a very short one. But the whole thing had been Ichigo's idea and he couldn't beg off now.

All his doubts fled, however, at the sight of Byakuya clad only in a blue yukata, his wet hair hanging freely over his shoulders and waiting for them. He looked as cool and composed as he always did, even in without his formal clothes, and desire spiked again in his blood.

It was stupid to worry about falling for their Taichou now; it seemed at least he was well down that road. And that didn't change his feelings for Renji at all. Somehow he knew the same could be said for Renji.

Byakuya looked them up and down, appraising their also wet and yukata clad forms. His face betrayed nothing of what he thought, but Ichigo had not expected it anyway. They stared at each other in silence for what it felt like an eternity, no one daring to move or take the initiative.

Renji proved again to be the least patient of them, a slight smirk grazing his lips before saying, "We are awaiting further instructions, Taichou."

That seemed to amuse Byakuya, his brows climbing up his forehead. "Good, you may come here, then. Both of you," he added seeing Ichigo had not moved and inch from where he was. Ichigo blinked slowly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before walking forward as well.

Byakuya ignored Renji momentarily and turned all his attention to Ichigo, closing the distance between the two of them in a quick step and grabbing his face with both hands, holding him in place while his mouth covered Ichigo's. It was nothing like Ichigo had imagined; nothing at all. For all the reticence Byakuya had shown before, there was nothing tentative bout the kiss. The lips were soft and warm, slightly wet, parting immediately to allow Byakuya's probing tongue into his mouth. Ichigo responded with equal eagerness, granting entrance and engaging that tongue in a game of tag that left them both breathless.

There was a moan Ichigo was sure didn't escape his throat, and he opened his eyes to see Renji standing behind Byakuya, eyes dark with desire as his mouth clamped on the side of Byakuya's elegant neck, his hands seeking the belt of the yukata.

Ichigo broke the kiss, tempted by the pale throat Renji seemed to be enjoying so much. He leaned forward, decided to tear some sounds from their Taichou's lips with lips and teeth.

Getting rid of the yukata and moving to the bed was more difficult than he anticipated, neither he nor Renji wanted to relinquish their prize now they had finally got their hands on him. Somehow, after much stumbling on the way, Ichigo found himself with his back on the mattress with the two other men devoting all their attention to his body.

The barrage of sensations was almost overwhelming, Renji's hands and lips attacking relentless his weakest spots while Byakuya kissed him silly again, fingers and mouth exploring and discovering, tasting and caressing. Ichigo closed his eyes again when Byakuya licked a path down his throat, nipping the soft skin there with enough force to make Ichigo whimper and arch up. He tried to do something, his hands moving aimlessly touching a chest here and an arm there.

It wasn't enough.

Reluctant to stop being pleasured but wanting more than just laying there and take it, Ichigo put his hands on Byakuya's shoulders and pushed him away. It wasn't in his nature to be so passive.

He sat up on the bed, grabbing Renji's hair and pulling him up for a kiss under the amused stare of their taichou. "I think we should take care of him first," he said breaking the kiss.

Renji nodded, a mischievous smile on his swollen lips, and they turned to Byakuya like one man. Ichigo extended his hand and grabbed a handful of that silky black hair, pulling the man to him and capturing his lips again in one of those searing kisses. Renji manoeuvred them till they had Byakuya pinned to the bed with their bodies, his usually composed face flushed with pleasure.

Ichigo moved down Byakuya's body, enjoying the feel of all that pale and unspoiled skin under his lips and fingers, stopping momentarily to taste the pink nipples and dip his tongue in his navel. Byakuya squirmed, a soft whimper escaping his lips only to be immediately swallowed by Renji's mouth. Ichigo continued down, never stopping his ministrations till he was faced with the part he was most interested at the moment. Looking up he saw Byakuya's eyes fixed intently on him, anticipation and desire written clearly on his face. Ichigo smiled and dipped down his head, opening his mouth and swallowing him in a swift movement.

"Ichigo!"

It was more plea than command and his smile widened around the flesh in his mouth.

Ichigo began sucking, his hands firmly placed on Byakuya's hips to prevent him from moving while he slowly moved, enjoying the feeling of power over the usually stoic man.

"Not fair you having all the fun," Renji's voice said close to his ear. "Prepare him for me."

Ichigo was about to signal his agreement when a tug on his hair reclaimed his attention. Byakuya was looking at them seriously, only the flush on his skin reminding him what they were doing at the moment. "No," he said.

"What?" Ichigo and Renji said at the same time.

"I said no," he repeated, crossing his arms over his bare chest to emphasize his point. The guy had no right to look so composed and frightening in the middle of sex.

"But you agreed--" Renji said incredulous.

"Renji, I agreed in having sex with you," Byakuya said calmly, "I never agreed on letting you have me."

Ichigo blinked, puzzled. It was the most surrealist conversation he ever had, especially considering what they were doing at the moment. It was also quite the turn off.

"But Byakuya--" he tried, feeling his arousal fading a bit.

"I can't--I won't allow someone weaker than me to--" he glared at them and Ichigo realized what the problem was. Relief coursed through him at that, and Ichigo smiled.

"I'm stronger than you, Byakuya," he said looking him in the eye.

"That you are," Byakuya conceded, "and were you the one who wants to be on top, I would oblige. You, however, don't seem to be very interested in topping me--or anyone else, for that matter."

Ichigo laughed. That was true enough. He was about to resume his interrupted task but Renji's sulky protest stopped him.

"I wanted to--Ichigo lets me--"

"That, Renji, is between you and him." He looked pointedly at his still rock hard cock, "Now, are we going to continue?"

Guessing Renji was about to protest some more, Ichigo turned to him. He had been right; Renji was staring at Byakuya intently, frowning. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo grabbed his head and kissed him, hard. Renji was unresponsive, his eyes still fixed on their Taichou. "Who cares who's on top?" he all but snarled, annoyed with having to deal with those issues at that precise moment. It had never been a problem with them, and he didn't know why it had to be an issue who fucked who as long as they all enjoyed it. "Fuck me, Renji."

That seemed to get the reaction he was expecting. Renji's eyes darkened and he crushed his mouth against Ichigo's. His arousal came back with a vengeance and he swore he would kill anyone who interrupted them again before he came.

Dominance issues settled for the moment, Ichigo broke the kiss and turned to Byakuya again, wanting to resume his previous task. Byakuya had other idea, though. With a quick movement he had not anticipated, Ichigo found himself pinned to the bed again. "I'll prepare him for you, then, Renji."

Ichigo was going to protest, argue he was quite happy with what he was doing before but his brain melted the moment Byakuya's warm mouth enveloped him.

"Fuck!"

"We'll get to that soon, Ichigo," he heard Renji say, no trace of his previous bad mood remaining in his voice. He was kissing him again, gently this time, all soft lips and playful tongue while Byakuya sucked him with an expertise that told him it wasn't the first time he did it.

He barely felt it when the first finger breached him, the pleasure so intense he felt he could come on the spot. Byakuya wasn't going to let him, though, keeping the pace slow enough for a second and even a third finger to enter him before Ichigo was begging to be fucked and be fucked now.

Renji moved then, signalling to Byakuya to stop with a hand on his head. Ichigo looked up when the mouth withdrew from his cock, the sight of Renji kissing Byakuya again almost enough to make him reach climax.

"Renji--Byakuya--" he growled, drawing their attention back to him. The sight of them together, red over back, was incredibly erotic, but Ichigo was past caring now. He wanted to come.

Renji indulged him and broke the kiss, whispering something in Byakuya's ear while he positioned himself. He entered Ichigo with a smooth thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside his willing body. Ichigo arched up with a moan.

The rest of the night was a blur of feelings and heat, Byakuya's body back on top of his, his warm mouth swallowing him again. Had Ichigo known it was going to be like this he would have convinced Renji years ago. He came faster than he would have wanted: Renji's powerful thrusts and Byakuya's delightful suction combining to push him over the edge too soon.

Ichigo propped himself on his elbows, Renji still buried inside of him, and grabbed Byakuya's hair, pulling him up for a kiss. He could taste himself in his mouth, something he had never quite liked but was enjoying immensely right now.

"Come here," he rasped, and Byakuya understood him, climbing up his body and straddling his chest, forcing him to lie down again to take him again in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Renji said breathlessly.

Ichigo could only imagine the sight they made, and smirked around the flesh in his mouth at the quickening of Renji's pace. He moved faster as well, sucking and licking, pressing his tongue against the underside of Byakuya's cock and employing all the tricks he knew.

He felt Renji stiffening inside him and hear him growl his climax, his breath loud an unsteady. Renji withdrew immediately and his shadow over Ichigo's face told him he was next to Byakuya, kissing him again if Ichigo had to make a guess.

It didn't take long for Byakuya to come under their combined attack, his light warning ignored by Ichigo, who kept on sucking until Byakuya slumped back, slipping past his lips.

They fell on the bed together, a sprawling of limbs on top of the wide mattress, the only noise in the room now their panting breaths.

"That was good, we have to repeat it," Ichigo said drowsily after a while, his voice too loud in the silence that surrounded them.

There was no response, and thinking they were probably already asleep, Ichigo closed his eyes and let the warm darkness welcome him.

"What are you doing, Renji?"

Ichigo's annoyed voice woke Byakuya up, the reality of what he'd done the night before dispelling the last vestiges of drowsiness. So he'd finally succumbed.

He hoped he wasn't going to regret it; he had enjoyed it immensely at the time.

"Come on before he wakes up!" Renji said in an urgent whisper.

It was too much to hope for, apparently, if they were planning to leave without saying anything to him.

"No, I want to sleep," Ichigo said. "And it's rude to leave before he wakes up."

At least one of them had been imparted some manners, Byakuya thought. Small consolation, he knew.

"You promised to help me, remember?" Renji insisted petulantly.

"Not for this, it's still dawn, it's our day off and I want to spend it in bed. If you don't want to, I'll stay with Byakuya."

He opened his eyes then, shocked. What was going on?

Renji was half dressed already and glaring at Ichigo, who was still naked and glaring back from the bed. They both turned to look at him guiltily when they realized he was awake.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said; his voice as commanding as possible within the circumstances.

Renji flushed and pursed his lips, refusing to speak. Byakuya waiter, if there was something he had, was patience.

And awkward silence descended in the room, no one daring to speak until Ichigo sighed loudly. "Enough, come back to bed, Renji and I'll help you tomorrow," he said closing his eyes and turning to face Byakuya, an amused smile on his lips.

Sulkily, Renji dropped his clothes and joined them on the bed. "Tomorrow then," he said, he turned then to Byakuya with a determined expression. "I'll get stronger, Byakuya. Next time you won't have a reason so say no to me," he said before kissing him hard.

Byakuya looked at him, realization dawning. "You are too sure there will be a next time."

"I know there will be," Renji said before closing his eyes and snuggling closer to him.

He said nothing though he knew Renji was right. There would be a next time--and maybe it wouldn't be such a blow to his ego to lose against Renji just the once. Ichigo had seemed to enjoy it very much.

Smiling, Byakuya closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

He would think about it tomorrow.

…


End file.
